icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3101374-20120320085001/@comment-3999180-20120321192458
@Stathis - wellll i disagree. xD from a girl's perspective, if you date the guy your bestfriend dated while she's still interested, you're a total witch. :P there's a general "paws off" policy there that is a huge deal. :P frankly, i'm surprised that Dan even had Sam date Freddie, since Carly already had and it was never covered blatantly whether she still liked him or not. :o i believe we agree at the base of what we're saying, because i don't think Sam still loves him - if she ever truly did in the first place (don't come at me with that "SO YOU THINK THEY LIED?!" chiz, people; i can have an opinion, too. :P). while i believe that Sam wouldn't have a problem with it (because, like you said, they broke up mutually), i think that it still needs to be addressed because of Girl Code. :o plus, Dan can't make the people who think Sam would be heartbroken happy unless he can prove that Sam is happy. otherwise, Carly looks like a jerk. and some of those people are likely the same people who already think that Carly's a jerk (for whatever reason >.>), so that wouldn't exactly make for a happy ending. :/ to satisfy Girl Code, Dan's going to have to make it obvious, obvious, OBVIOUS (probably an actual conversation about it on the show) that Sam isn't interested before Carly and Freddie can get together at the end. :) at the very least a small, "eh, go for it. i know you like him, Carls." or something Samlike. xD whether that'll happen or not is unknown, because this Dan's already violated Girl Code multiple times. xDD but anyway, it really needs to happen to reduce tension. :o otherwise, if Creddie happens, the Seddiers are going to be mad because they'll think Sam's heartbroken and still hiding her feelings. and if Seddie happens, we'll think the same about Carly. :P Dan really needs to say what's going on by the end of everything, or else there'll be a lot of loose ends, and a lot of annoyed fans. :P of course, he's experienced with endings that wrap up in the final episode or two, and are still completely amazing, so he can do this if he'll try. xD that's how Zoey 101 was, and it was amazing. :D in the entire last season, Zoey was dating James (even though she knew Chase loved her), but then at the movie finale (not even the last episode - the movie after the episodes had all been aired), he broke them up and got Chase and Zoey back together in an adorable and completely satisfying way. :) he's an expert at keeping you guessing until the last second. :P xD i did get bored with Zoey 101 and refuse to follow it anymore during the last season. xD kinda like iCarly has been for me, lately. :o James was absolutely perfect, but he wasn't Chase, and i shipped Zoey/Chase (i think everyone pretty much did. xD it was obvious from day one). then i watched the final movie one night and loved it. :) i think he's gonna do something like that with Creddie. :) annnnd this is long. i'm so sorry. xD pahaha :)